


By Your Side

by decraziness



Series: Isak and Even in the Wizarding World [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Fluff, HP AU, Kinda, M/M, not plot heavy, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decraziness/pseuds/decraziness
Summary: Isak goes to the Quidditch World cup final and experiences more than he bargained for.OrI wanted to put Isak and Even in the Harry Potter world.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfiction ever. I've read a lot of Isak and Even stories from so many brilliant writers over the past year and a half. This is not close to how good those are but I really wanted to contribute to this fandom a tiny bit.

Isak picked up a flat tire. “Found it!” he called out.

“Good job, baby.”

Even pecked him on the lips. Isak dropped the portkey to wrap his arms around Even, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

“Hey Even,” Mahdi said. “Didn’t you just get your apparition license? You know you don’t have to go the slow way with us, right?”

Isak, Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus were still underage. Which was why they had to hike into Ekebergparken in search of a portkey. They were travelling to England to watch the 422nd Quidditch World Cup final.

Even pulled away from Isak with a frown. “And miss out on spending time with my boyfriend?”

“You guys live together! How much time do you two need?”

“You’re just jealous,” Isak said.

Mahdi opened his mouth to retaliate but Jonas cut in. “Don’t we have like two minutes before the portkey activates? We should get ready.”

Magnus picked up the tire. “How does it work? Do we need to hold onto it with both hands?” he asked.

“No. You just need to touch it,” Mahdi said putting his index finger on the tire.

Even took Isak’s left hand and grabbed the tire with his right. Once the five of them were touching the tire, Mahdi looked at his watch. “30 seconds,” he said.

Isak wondered what would happen if a muggle were to stumble upon them. It occurred to Isak that they must have looked very strange. Five teenage boys standing in a circle holding onto a dirty, old tire.

Suddenly, Isak felt a tug. Next thing he knew, he was hurtling forward. The wind in his face made it difficult to keep his eyes open. Not that there was anything to see. Everything blurred into a mix of colors. With no warning, they came to a stop. Their feet slammed to the ground. Isak staggered and dropped Even’s hand to catch his balance.

“That was not pleasant,” Magnus groaned.

Isak looked around him. The portkey brought them to a forest. A wizard in muggle clothing stood before them scanning a parchment.

“Vasquez party?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Jonas.

“The entrance to your camp site is through those trees. You will find the manager, Mr. Roberts there. Please be sure to have your muggle money at the ready. If you do not have it, there is a station to exchange your galleons,” the wizard said in a monotonous tone.

“Got it.”

 

********************** 

 

After paying for the entrance fee, they found a spot to set up camp. Jonas took out a small cube, threw it upwards and quickly stepped back. The cube hit the ground and transfigured into a tent.

While Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus crouched low to enter the tent, Even had a bewildered look on his face.

“What’s up?” Isak asked him.

“That tent looks like it can fit at most three people. Are we all supposed to sleep in there?”

Isak wanted to laugh at the look on Even’s face. Even had muggle parents which meant his family outings did not include magical tents.

“Why don’t you go in and see for yourself?” Isak nudged him towards the tent.

Isak heard a gasp and then - “Oh my god!”

Isak entered the tent chuckling. From the inside you would think that you were in a regular house. There were three rooms, a living room and a kitchen. Even was in the kitchen testing out the stove. Isak went up to him.

“This is amazing!” he said with wonder in his voice. Isak kissed him on the cheek. It was one of the things Isak loved about Even. He reminded Isak to appreciate all the things he took for granted in the magical world.

 

********************** 

 

They had five hours before the match, so they decided to walk around camp. Isak had never seen so many witches and wizards in one place. The Irish fans had shamrocks growing all over the place so that all you could see was green. The Bulgarians on the other hand, had the same poster of Victor Krum everywhere.

Halfway through, they lost Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas to a group of Danish witches they met. Isak and Even opted to keep exploring.

There were carts selling all sorts of merchandise. Rosettes in the form of a shamrock for Ireland or a lion for Bulgaria, tiny figurines of players, quidditch robes, scarves with flying snitches, and singing hats.

Even dragged Isak over to a witch reading tea leaves. Isak reluctantly drank his tea. The witch swirled their cups around peering at the dregs.

“This tells me that you will have a happy life together.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “I don’t trust divination,” he muttered as they moved on.

“Are you saying you don’t think we’ll be happy together?”

“Even, I don’t need tea leaves telling me my future. I know I’ll be happy with you.”

Even put his arms on Isak’s shoulder. “Aww and you call me sappy.”

“Shut up!” Isak grumbled but smiled at the fond look on Even’s face.

A while later, they met up with the boys and made their way to the quidditch pitch.

 

 **********************

 

Isak woke up to a loud bang. He rolled over to snuggle into Even but was met with empty space. He sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Bam! Isak huffed. Somebody needs to make the Irish stop celebrating. Krum caught the snitch for Bulgaria, but the cup went to Ireland.

“Even,” he called out.

Even burst into the room looking panicked, “Isak, there’s something wrong!”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s some kind of attack. There are wizards in masks marching outside.”

Isak’s eyes widened. “What?”

Isak scrambled out of bed and grabbed his wand. He stuck it in his back pocket. Just as he and Even joined the others in the living room, a man’s head popped through the tent’s flap.

Immediately, the five of them pointed their wands at it.

“Wait!” the head cried. The man slowly stepped through with his hands up. “I’m just here to check on you.”

Isak lowered his wand but didn’t loosen his grip on it.

“What’s going on out there? Who are those people in masks?” Jonas asked.

“We believe that they are death eaters.”

“Death eaters?”

“You-know-who’s followers,” Even said quietly.

The man nodded. “That’s right. They’ve been targeting muggles. We’re advising all muggle born to stay out of sight.”

Isak gasped and reached out for Even.

“Hopefully, the ministry will apprehend the death eaters. The best thing for you to do is to head for the trees. That way you’re not in the open.” He turned to leave in a hurry.

Isak strode forward. “Thank you -?”

“Bill.”

“Thank you, Bill.”

Bill nodded once and left. Isak turned to his friends. “We better get out of here,” he said, his eyes on Even.

Once they were outside they could hear the screams. Tents were on fire. People running in different directions.  It was chaos.

They took off towards the trees. Isak almost fell twice but each time Even was by his side steadying him. They slowed down once they were under cover. They kept moving, all off them on alert.

Then, there was a flash of green and something appeared in the sky. It was an image of a skull with what looked like a snake coming out of its mouth. Screams erupted around them.

“What’s that?”

“You-know-who’s mark,” Even said with disgust. “I thought he was dead. So why is his sign floating in the sky?”

None of them said anything. They were all too stunned.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the night. Isak felt relieved when they got to return to their tent. They could not stop talking about what had happened, wondering if any of the death eaters had been caught. Through all of it, Even kept silent.

When they got into bed, Even laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Isak turned on his side to watch him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Even took a deep breath. “When I learned about you-know-who, I read every book about him I could find. I wasn’t afraid of him. I was fascinated. There was this wizard spouting so much hate for muggles and muggle born. And he got people to believe in his words. They willingly killed for him.”

Even closed his eyes. Isak waited. He knew Even had more to say.

When Even opened his eyes, Isak saw tears in them. He pulled Even closer letting him lay on his chest. Isak kissed him on the head and held him. He wanted to protect him from the whole world.

“It felt like reading about something that happened a hundred years ago. But Isak, he only disappeared 13 years ago.”

Isak stroke Even’s back trying to comfort him.

“I feel like I’ve been living in a bubble in Norway. Today I saw for myself that there are people who hate who I am.”

“But we also saw people who are against that. People like that Bill, who don’t believe in muggle hate.” Isak said.

Even looked up at him.

“So, we’ll train, and we’ll fight people like those death eaters,” Isak continued. “And if you-know-who comes back, we’ll fight him too,” he said fiercely.

Finally, Even’s face broke into a smile. “They won’t stand a chance with you on our side,” he said.

“I will always be by your side.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I have a tumblr by the same name, decraziness.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be cool.


End file.
